


Drawn Together

by flickawhip



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigrid finally finds her soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn Together

Sigrid can’t help her smile when Tauriel comes back, the woman’s smile is sweet and Sigrid can’t help but find that she is attracted to Tauriel. The two of them look at each other as Sigrid cooks and Tauriel works on her swords. They had been on different tracks for half their given lives and yet, when the two of them met, they had known they were soul mates. Tauriel had snuck back to her own homeland a few times, needing space, but between them they managed to make a life together work, despite the many differences they had. Sigrid’s daughter had accepted Tauriel the second the woman saved her life.


End file.
